More Like Her
by TheSovereigntyofReality
Summary: Songfic. You didn't really think Pankot Palace didn't have a supernatural resident, did you? Add in Nick. Indy/Marion. I only own Nick & Kanti. Everyone else belongs to Spielberg and Lucas.
1. The Plan

**Pankot Palace, India, 1935**

Indiana Jones rubbed Shorty's back. He looked over at Nick, who was looking like he'd really prefer to be somewhere else while he thought about it. Then Nick turned his head.

'Hello, Kanti.'

An Indian girl with a stone imbedded in her forehead stepped forward. Indy recognised her as one of the dancing girls. It took Indy a moment to realise that the stone was actually imbedded and not a stick-on jewel.

'You're friends with one of the dancing girls?' Indy asked, amused.

'She's the Earth Sprite.' Nick explained.

'Sprite?' Indy looked her up and down. 'So, what? She's a…fairy or something?'

'Not that kind of sprite, you nit!' Nick scoffed. 'An ascended human. She's been as such since the Thuggee Cults of old.'

'It was either that or be a sacrifice.' Kanti pointed to the Kali Ma statue. 'I was given the offer and I accepted. I was scared of death. As time went on, I became less afraid of death. I didn't even realise the Cult had started up again until I noticed you lot sneaking around.'

'So you know how the Cult works?' Indy asked.

'Like the back of my hand.' Kanti answered. 'The Sleep separates your soul from your body so you aren't yourself anymore. You become a regimented, obedient soldier with no conscience and no individual thoughts of your own. That means everything that is in your head, they are privy to.'

'Figures.' Indy muttered.

'However,' Kanti went on, 'the boy wasn't entirely right. There is a way to wake up. More or less, you have to be woken up. A sharp pain will wake you. Something you will have to recover from.'

'That's why they pick strong men.' Indy murmured.

'Yes.' Kanti agreed. 'It isn't easy to hurt a strong man. That's also why, when I get a hitter for this, I get someone who's mad at the person they'll be hitting. Doesn't hurt if they actually know how to hit either.'

'How you gonna find a person like that?' Shorty asked.

'She's gonna ask Nick.' Indy answered. 'She can't ask me because it won't work if I know who to look for. Nick can pick out the best person without letting us know.'

'As I have just done.' Nick agreed.

'That's the best option?' Kanti asked.

'Only person who would set foot in a Thuggee Cult for this.' Nick agreed. 'And we may as well kill two birds with one stone while we're at it.'

'All right, then.' Kanti suddenly turned into dirt and fell to the ground.

She seemed to be brushed away.

'Pretty inconspicuous way to move, wouldn't you say?' Nick remarked.

**Patan, Nepal**

Marion Ravenwood watched the latest fool collapse and stood up. She waved her hand and ordered everyone out as she gathered up her winnings. She watched them all mill out before she bent down and picked all the money up, shoving it into her pockets. It was then she noticed the trail of dirt coming into the bar of its own accord. Marion watched in fascination as it seemed to climb up onto the bar and take on a human shape. Then it solidified into an Indian girl.

'Marion Ravenwood, I presume?' she asked in perfect, yet accented, English.

'Who are you?' Marion asked. 'And how did you do that?'

'My name's Kanti.' The girl told her. 'I'm the Earth Sprite.'

'So you're a fairy or something?' Marion asked.

Kanti chuckled and shook her head.

'Not that kind of sprite.' She told her. 'I'm an ascended human. Technically, my mortal span ended a little over a century ago, so I don't get any older. I was in Pankot Palace, as a slave, during the days of the Thuggee Cult. It was either be sacrificed or become the Earth Sprite. So, here I am.'

'But why come here?' Marion asked.

'Good question.' Kanti said. 'You see, just tonight we got some guests at Pankot. I still work there. They started snooping around. It seems that _somebody_ is trying to revive the Thuggee Cult and they kidnapped all the children from the surrounding villages to do their dirty work and dig up the Sankara stones. Your old flame was in a crashing plane and made a daredevil jump—near one of these villages.'

Marion smirked.

'They thought the Gods sent him.' she concluded.

'Yes.' Kanti agreed. 'They asked him for help. _He_ was one of the guests that was snooping around.'

'He only wanted the stones.' Marion announced, scowling. _Typical Jones!_

'At first.' Kanti agreed. 'Then he saw one of the kids getting whipped. He ended up caught. How much do you know about the Thuggee Cults?'

'Just the basic stuff.' Marion was beginning to worry.

What had Indiana Jones gone and gotten himself into now?

'The people they recruit are _never _willing.' Kanti explained. 'Your modern science would call it an advanced form of hypnotism. We call it the Black Sleep of Kali Ma. It separates the soul from the body and warps the processes of the mind, turning the victim into a tin soldier with no human emotions.'

'And they're doing that to Jones?' Marion demanded.

'Yes.' Kanti agreed. 'The good news is there is a way to wake him up and it will give you a practical reason to deck him.'

'Pain?' Marion asked.

'Sharp pain.' Kanti agreed. 'The kind he'd need to recover from. He doesn't know I've come here, but I'm asking you to come back to Pankot Palace and help. You're the only one who will set foot in a Thuggee Cult and slug him for this. His entourage consists of a whiney singer who freaks out if she breaks a nail, a very loyal 12-year-old kid and Nick, who has been forbidden from interfering.'

Kanti looked Marion right in the eye.

'I could do it, but I would probably hold back.' She explained. 'I've seen what he's really like and I've got nothing against him. You, on the other hand, are—what do you Americans say?—pissed as all hell at him. You could deliver a decent punch.'

Marion paused. She walked over to the bar and tucked her money away. She _was_ pissed as all hell at him, but was Kanti right? Was she really willing to step into a Thuggee Cult to save him? He had a 12-year-old kid with him and he had sacrificed himself for a child that was being abused. That meant Abner had been wrong about him. Had Abner been wrong about everything else too?

Marion paused and pressed her hand to her forehead, imagining what would happen if Indiana Jones was truly gone forever. She was surprised at how intense the pain was. It was like her entire world would end if she lost him. That didn't change how angry she was, but she turned to Kanti.

'Let's go, then.'

Kanti grinned and grabbed her arm. Marion felt herself go down as Kanti turned them both to dirt and they moved very quickly. Marion hoped the trip wouldn't be too long.


	2. The girl

Shorty curled up in a ball at Willie's feet, watching as Nick was tortured. They had Dr. Jones holding a spear, with a boiling hot metal spearhead, in his ribs. Mola Ram demanded answers and Nick just glared at him. He wasn't giving these guys anything.

Shorty noticed something. Kanti was watching from a shadowed corner with a dark-haired lady that was staring at Dr. Jones as if she couldn't believe her eyes. Then the lady's eyes shifted to Mola Ram and she looked ready to kill him.

Kanti looked up at the lady and said something quietly. The lady looked down at her and nodded. Kanti then slipped out of the hiding place and around. No one noticed her until she brashly pushed one of the guards into the lava. As soon as all eyes were on her, she blew a raspberry and ran for it.

'After her!' Mola Ram yelled. 'Jones, you will stay here and guard the prisoners!'

All of them, except Dr. Jones, turned and ran after Kanti. Dr. Jones just pulled the spear out of Nick and he dropped to his knees on the ground. Nick reached under his shirt for the wound and looked up at Dr. Jones.

Willie suddenly noticed the ordinary-looking girl walk out of the shadows, sneaking up behind Indy. Nick could obviously see her too. He smirked at Indy.

'You know what I like about Kanti?' he asked. 'She's never set foot in a school, all she's ever been taught is the bare necessities but she's also smart enough to divert the audience's attention when she wants to get something done.'

The woman was right behind Indy now and Nick looked at her pointedly. Indy, seeming to suspect it, turned around. The moment he started turning, the woman pulled her fist back.

_TWACK!_

That had been the best punch Willie had ever seen a woman deliver. It hit Indy right across the jaw and he spun around, ending up on his hands and knees, facing the other direction. He reached up and rubbed his jaw.

'Boy, you're something.' He told the woman without even looking at her.

'Better believe it, buster!' she snapped.

Indy stood up and looked at her. There was a look in his eyes that Willie had never seen on anybody. It was almost like…he was hopelessly in love with her…like he never wanted her to leave his sight.

It took Willie a moment to realise that was exactly the case. Indy stared into the woman's angry blue eyes. It seemed that Indiana Jones was speechless for the first time since Willie met him. Then he stepped closer to the woman, pressing his lips together. She didn't back away but she looked ready to hit him again. When he spoke, it was so quiet Willie almost didn't hear it,

'I'm sorry.'

Shorty had trotted off somewhere. Obviously, Indy and this brunette had a history and Indy had hurt her in the past. Maybe that was why she was the one that hit him. She scowled.

'Yeah.' She spat. 'Everybody's sorry. You're sorry for what you did. Abner was sorry for dragging me all over the planet looking for his bits of junk. I'm sorry I spent the last four years stuck in that dive he stranded us in. Everybody's sorry for something.'

_She was dragged all over the planet? _No wonder she was such a tough nut. Indy dropped his head. He pushed his hands in his pockets, clearly ashamed.

'I did what I did, Marion.' He said softly. 'We both knew exactly what we were doing.'

'It was still wrong.' Marion told him.

'Maybe it was.' Indy's hand came up and experimentally cupped her chin, as if seeing whether she'd bat his hand away or not. 'Maybe it wasn't.'

'I'm of the opinion it wasn't.' Nick called. 'Young girls are attracted to what they grow up surrounded by.'

_Hm,_ Willie thought, _maybe that's why I'm always attracted to the wrong men._

Indy leaned in, slowly, giving Marion every chance to stop him. She didn't. She closed her eyes and said softly,

'I hate you, Jones.'

_She's beautiful_

_In her simple, little way._

_She don't have too much to say when she gets mad._

_She understands._

_She don't let go of anything,_

_Even when the pain gets really bad._

_I guess I should've been more like that._

Indy kissed Marion and Willie turned away. It felt like she was looking in on something deeply intimate. It was actually a relief to see Shorty coming along with Indy's stuff.

'Dr. Jones,' he whined, 'this is no time for love!'

Willie thought it was safe to look again. Indy had one hand tangled in Marion's hair and the other one resting on the small of her back. One of her hands gripped his bicep and the other was threaded through his hair.

Indy stepped away from Marion, took his stuff from Shorty and then leaned down and hugged the kid.

'Shorty, I'm sorry.' He told him.

'Indy,' Shorty hugged him back, 'my friend.'

He glanced at Willie. She knew what that meant. Any hopes she had for him were out the window. It was probably the same for every woman the minute Marion showed up and vice versa for men interested in Marion. It did upset Willie a bit, but she could accept it.

_You had it all for a pretty little while._

_And somehow you made me smile when I was sad._

_You took a chance_

_On a bruised and broken heart_

_And then you realised you wanted what you had._

_I guess I should've been more like that._

Willie watched as the Indian woman, who Nick had called Kanti, reappeared out of nowhere. As she did, Indy looked at Nick. He was just climbing to his feet, still rubbing his ribs.

'Nick…' Indy began.

'I know.' Nick grinned at him. 'It's all right. It's healed anyway. See?'

Nick pulled up his shirt so Indy could see where the wound had been. The skin was smooth and clean now. Indy chuckled and shook his head.

'I never have learned not to underestimate the healing of an immortal.' He said.

'And how many immortals have you met?' Kanti asked.

'I think he's up to six now. Wait…' Nick started counting on his fingers. 'You, me, Coran Connorly, Penny, Carlos, Sara…yeah, that's six.'

Indy was buttoning up his shirt as Marion clipped his whip to his belt. Indy looked down at Shorty.

'We're getting out of here.' He told him. Then Indy looked towards the child slaves. 'All of us.'

'How?' Marion asked.

'I've got a plan.' Indy assured her.

'Jones!' Marion snapped.

'Okay, I don't know.' He admitted. 'I'm making it up as I go. But I make plans; they tend to fall apart. They're really just a waste of time to me.'

_I should have held on to my pride._

_I should have never let you lie._

_I guess you got what you deserve._

_I guess I should've been more like her._

The guard got the feeling that there was someone standing behind him. He turned around, using the nearest child as a shield and saw Jones. And he was free from the influence. He was the archaeologist again and he had a small entourage with him. Jones raised his whip. That was the last thing the guard knew for a very long time.


	3. The fight

Shorty watched as the fight went on below. Dr. Jones was fighting the chief guard. Behind him, Marion was watching anxiously. The guard had actually attacked Marion and Dr. Jones had swung in to defend her.

Something was wrong with Dr. Jones, though. He seemed to be in pain. Shorty looked around. The Maharajah was doing something. He had a doll and was twisting a pin in it—right where Dr. Jones was hurting.

Shorty scrambled up. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that Marion grabbed a nearby rifle. She turned, aimed and…

Marion watched the chief guard fall. She'd never shot anyone before and she hated to do it to him. He had no control over his actions. But if it was either him…or her Indy…there was no question about it. She would not lose him permanently. The thought of it was too unbearable.

Indy turned and looked at her. His eyes relieved, but still full of pain. She dropped the rifle and grabbed Indy, pulling him off the conveyer belt. He grunted as they hit the ground. Nethertheless, his arms came around her and his face pressed into her neck.

'Marion…' he gasped in pain.

'Shh.' She stroked his hair. 'What's wrong, Indy?'

'Seems to be a day for pain.' He panted against her neck.

Marion looked around. She spotted Shorty scrambling to the top of a platform and looked up. That Maharajah kid was looking at them smirking, twisting a pin in a doll.

_Voodoo._

Marion turned her head as Kanti materialised beside them. The Earth Sprite waved her hand and rock formations rose up, sheltering them from the Thuggees. Marion looked up at Kanti.

'What the hell?' she asked.

'Voodoo is unfortunately a part of this.' Kanti pointed up to the Maharajah. 'Well, some say "voodoo", others say "DNA replication delusion".'

'God damnit.' Indy muttered against Marion's skin.

Kanti looked up.

'Looks like Shorty's on it anyhow.'

Willie cowered back as she watched Indy and Nick fight the Thuggees off. When both men were knocked back in the cart, Marion stood up and swung a two-by-four she'd gotten from somewhere. It knocked both Thuggees back as Indy and Nick stood up again. Indy caught Marion around the waist and kissed her cheek. Marion beamed up at him and Nick wolf-whistled at them.

_Forgiven you._

_She's stronger than I am._

_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at._

_It's plain to see._

_Desperation shown its truth._

_You love her and she loves you with all she has._

_I guess I should've been more like that._

Nick suddenly twisted around to face Kanti. His eyes were wide as if he was seeing something else. Kanti nodded.

'Rough stop!' she yelled.

Suddenly the cart started shaking wildly. Willie yelped, but she soon saw why Kanti was shaking the cart up so much. The brake had snapped off in Nick's hand and they were headed for a rock wall that would surely kill them if they hit.

The cart derailed and rolled, causing all of them to duck. Then they all scrambled out and towards the cliff-face. Willie knew she was whining again but she couldn't help it. It did make her self-conscious, however, that Marion wasn't complaining about it at all.

Kanti did notice, though, that when they came to the opening that led to the cliff-face, Marion froze and her face went white. Indy turned her around and stopped her. He turned her to face him and cupped her face in his hands. Marion was sweating bullets.

Kanti went over and looked as Indy worked on calming Marion. It was a few hundred feet down. Marion had gotten scared the moment she saw the height. That meant one thing. Kanti turned around.

'Acrophobic?' she asked.

'Yeah.' Indy answered, hugging Marion close and rubbing her back.

'Huh?' Shorty asked.

'Acrophobia is an irrational fear of heights.' Nick explained.

'So what do you call Dr. Jones's fear?' Shorty asked.

Nick laughed.

'Ophidiophobia.' He answered.

_Irrational fear of snakes. _Kanti smiled in amusement at the thought of how many snakes were involved in the business of archaeology.

Kanti suddenly looked down as she felt a vibration echo through the earth. That echo meant one of the other Sprites was trying to tell her something. She quickly picked up who was trying to communicate with her and what they were saying.

'Uh oh.' Kanti muttered.

'What?' Indy asked.

'Oh,' she tried for casual, 'we're just in the path of a fabricated dam burst.'

They all turned. The sound of the water soon became clear. Indy turned back to Marion and kissed her deeply. She whimpered against his mouth. When he pulled away, he pulled her close again.

'Just hang onto me, honey.' He told her. 'I won't let anything happen to you.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck in a near death-grip. Kanti jumped out onto the rock-face first.

Willie stared at them. She now understood that Marion was terrified of heights but she still came out. She landed on safe ground and panted in relief. Indy wrapped his arms around her again and rocked her, whispering in her ear.

Yes, Willie had been right.

Anyone else was forsaken the moment that the other of this couple showed up.

_I should have held on to my pride._

_I should have never let you lie._

_I guess you got what you deserve._

_I guess I should've been more like her._

Indy was aware of Marion's fear of heights. Originally, he'd been the one to notice it. Abner had thought she was just making a fuss out of nothing. But Indy had seen one of her reactions to heights and had announced "_that is a phobia_". He'd known what it was because of his own irrational fear.

Now Mola Ram was forcing Marion onto a bridge over a gorge. Kanti was staying near her, probably having seen plenty of phobias over the years.

The Thuggees were sealing them on the bridge. Marion was just about hyperventilating so Indy raised his hand and flicked his fingers, gesturing to Kanti that she should bring Marion to him. She quickly closed the distance and pushed Marion into Indy's arms.

Indy held her close as she crushed herself to his chest. He looked around, taking in everything he could. The Thuggees were advancing on them and there was only one way out. Indy leaned down and kissed Marion's jaw.

'Baby, I hate to do this to you.' He told her, keeping his voice quiet. 'But it's the only way out of here.'

It took a moment for her to understand. She gasped and glanced down. Then she looked around. She pressed her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck, again, in a near choke-hold. Indy anchored himself to the bridge, then he looked at Shorty and called out a warning in Chinese.

Shorty made a sound of fear and anchored himself to the bridge. Kanti obviously understood because she also anchored herself to the bridge. Willie looked at them.

'What is it?' she asked. She looked down and then she understood. 'Oh, no. No! Is he nuts?'

'He's not nuts!' Shorty announced. 'He's crazy!'

Nick had no need to anchor himself to the bridge. He just flipped over the edge and conjured up something Indy had only seen once. It was a transparent platform that seemed to float in midair. Whether that was what it really was or not was something only Nick knew.

Indy brought the machete down on the bridge.

* * *

If you're wondering why I gave Marion a phobia of heights, _I _didn't. If you read the novelisation of "Crystal Skull":

"Behind him, Indy heard Marion and Mac gasping. He heard occasional high-pitched cries of terror from Marion—or maybe some came from Mac, too. Indy knew Marion had a thing about heights. Like he had about snakes."—James Rollins; Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull novelisation.


	4. The end of it all

Marion was petrified as she hung on. Indy had sent her up ahead, but now Mola Ram had caught up with him and was trying to rip out his heart. She loved him and she wasn't going to let her stupid irrational fear stop her from acting.

She jumped down, landing on Mola Ram's shoulders and forcing him off the ladder. Indy's arm quickly wound around her as the cult leader fell to his death. Indy chuckled in her ear and kissed her jaw.

Her fear had returned once it was done, though, and she held onto Indy. The rest of the Thuggees appearing didn't help matters. Even the 11th Poona Rifles arriving didn't ease her fear.

She wouldn't relax until she was on solid ground.

'It'll be all right, sweetheart.' Indy reassured her.

Willie watched as village elder approached them.

'We know you are coming back when life returns to our village.' The elder said.

Indy smiled and presented him with the Sankara Stone. The elder took it.

'Now, you see the magic of this rock you bring back?' the elder asked.

'Yes.' Indy smiled. 'I understand its power now.'

The elder nodded and moved off. Indy and Marion wrapped their arms around each other. They walked off, quietly talking to each other. Willie watched as Marion grinned teasingly at Indy and slowly drew out of his arms, backing off and telling him something about hard work making a man appreciate what he had.

The sound of Indy's whip cracking was the only warning Marion got before it was around her waist. Indy slowly, almost sensuously, pulled her back to him and she came over with a wide smile on her face. Once he had her back in his arms, Indy tipped his hat back.

The two of them leaned in to kiss but were sprayed with water. They both looked in the direction it came from. Shorty was sitting on his elephant again and it'd just sprayed them.

'Very funny!' Shorty laughed. 'Very funny!'

Indy and Marion both smiled indulgently. Off to the side, Nick and Kanti laughed at the scene. Then Indy and Marion turned back to each other. They actually kissed this time. The whole village cheered and massed around them.

Indy and Marion broke the kiss only for that and they both laughed. Willie smiled. She may fancy Indy but she was also a sentimentalist. She loved a happy ending to a romance story. And this was as happy as you could get.

_She's beautiful_

_In her simple, little way._

**Delhi, India**

Indy lay across the bed, absolutely stark naked. He smiled as he heard movement. All the curtains in the motel room were drawn and Kanti was taking care of Shorty for the day so he and Marion had it to themselves.

Willie had headed home as soon as she could.

He felt Marion come and stand by him. She was silent for a long moment and Indy knew, without opening his eyes, that she was letting her eyes have a bit of a wander. He opened his eyes and looked at her. She grinned.

'So how long are you going to lay there, doctor?' she teased.

He abruptly sat up, grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her into his lap. She grinned at him and looped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her and pouted when he saw she was wearing one of his intact shirts.

'What are you doing in this, darling?' he asked.

'It's a bit chilly to walk around starkers, Indy, love.' She answered.

'Well,' he undid the first button and kissed the skin he exposed, 'let's see what I can do to warm you up.'

He pushed her down onto the bed, kissing her as he opened the shirt. He pulled away, his eyes burning with desire as he exposed her to him. She shifted, bringing his attention to her curves.

'You're incorrigible.' She purred.

'You know it, babe.' He growled, diving in again.

**Patan, Nepal**

Abner stepped into the tavern and looked around.

'Marion?' he called. 'Marion, where are you?'

'She's not here.' a young Indian girl walked around the bar. 'I needed to borrow her for a while. I needed somebody who could actually deliver a decent punch. Thuggee fanatics, you understand. She survived well, because she woke the hero up. But she decided she wanted to go back home to America and he offered her passage.'

Abner scowled.

'Why did you have to interfere?' he demanded.

'Because I would rather infuriate the Gods than let innocent children suffer and that is precisely what those fanatics were doing. They were enslaving and torturing children. What would you have me do? I understand that you don't want to be alone, but it's your own fault. What kind of life is this?'

She gestured to the tavern. Then she turned on her heel and walked out. Abner chased her, ready to demand answers. He would have too, but she had vanished into thin air. She was just gone.

And so was his daughter.

**Princeton, USA, 1938**

Henry Jones Sr. hadn't known he had a grandson, but he'd found out when he and his son had reconciled. Henry Walton Jones III was almost an exact replica of his father. He seemed to have inherited everything from his father.

Henry Sr. was babysitting him while his parents were off on an expedition in Scotland. It amazed Henry that his grandson was so like his father. It was almost like minding Junior again.

'Junior's Junior.' Henry mused, picking the boy up.

Henry III stuck his tongue out. Henry I scowled.

'That's rude.' He informed him. 'Put that in or you'll have pepper on it.'

Henry III pulled his tongue in. He _was_ just like his father. He didn't like the name "Junior" any more than his father did. And he had the same reactions to it. He was also just as clever as his father. Most wouldn't understand that sentence.

_The Jones intelligence lives on._

Indy sipped a glass of whiskey. He looked into the living room. His wife slumped against the couch, fast asleep, but his son was alert and looking around. He didn't seem to like that mommy was sleeping.

Indy smiled and walked over, setting the whiskey aside. As soon as Henry saw him coming, he raised his hands with a happy smile.

'Daddy!' he proclaimed.

Marion stirred only a bit. She soon settled back into sleep so she didn't notice when Indy lifted Henry out of her arms.

'Mommy no fun.' Henry announced. 'She sleepy.'

'And you should be too.' Indy told him, carrying him up to his room.

Henry folded his arms and pouted. Indy shook his head.

'I not sleep.' He announced.

'Sure, sure.' Indy rolled his eyes.

He took him into his room and set him in the crib. Henry sat down and pouted. He was just as bad as either Indy or Marion. Indy leaned down and kissed his son's forehead, then he went back downstairs. His wife was still asleep.

As soon as Indy scooped her up, though, she woke up. She blinked groggily and looked around. Then she looked up at him.

'Where…?' she began.

'I put him to bed.' Indy explained. 'He's pouting but he'll go to sleep in the end.'

'Oh.' Marion rested her head on Indy's shoulder and kissed his neck. 'Good.'

Indy carried her into their room and laid her own the bed. He smiled and climbed over her. She smiled up at him.

'I love you, Indiana Jones.' Marion whispered.

'And I love you, Marion Jones.' Indy breathed, his lips descending on hers.


End file.
